Demon Bound
by Icy Cake
Summary: The Dark Guild Tartarus is on the move spreading fear and destruction in their wake and it's up to Gray and his guild to stop them. However, he is about to find out that being forever soul-bound to an ancient, powerful demon has its consequences and can potentially change the outcome of this upcoming war against evil. Sort of a spin-off to Stormbringer.


A/N: Welcome, everyone, to a new experimental story of mine. This isn't exactly a direct sequel to Stormbringer, my One-Piece/Fairy Tail crossover story, since the world of One Piece will not be involved and will only be briefly mentioned. Consider this a 'spin-off' that looks into what might happen after the end of Stormbringer and the possible consequences that could follow. It will focus only on Fairy Tail's side, hence why I have chosen to put it in the Fairy Tail category and not the crossover section.

No, you do not have to read _Stormbringer_ first in order to read this if you have yet to do so; I don't want to force anyone to. In the first part below I've briefly summarized some of the events and important parts that had taken place in _Stormbringer_ that are vital to following along with this story. I encourage newcomers to take a gander at it to better understand the setting as well as the characters.

Now, please enjoy!

* * *

**The Lost Pirates and the Black Ocean Gate**

It happened over seven years ago, before the examinations for the S-Class Trials had even begun.

Lucy was in another desperate need of rent money and took on a job that involved a gang of pirates invading an island off the western coast of Fiore. The A Rank mission sounded simple, asking for mages to eliminate or repel the pirates before they raid the port town or other nefarious acts. Lucy had invited Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza to join her and they all agreed to form a team.

It was supposed to be an easy mission… but it wasn't.

The pirates weren't enemies to the townsfolk at all, but a small crew lost in a world they didn't belong in. A terrible evil had brought them to Earthland from their vast ocean world; one that had summoned a storm powerful enough to destroy half of the port town. After learning about this, Team Natsu had offered to help the pirates search for a way back home. The Fairy Tail mages and the Straw Hats pirates had joined forces that day and began their journey together out into the open sea.

The evil they searched for had showed itself before them days after they left port. It was an enormous sea demon, with wicked eyes that glowed a sinister green, flesh that was black and rotting, and terrible jaws full of long-sharp teeth that could snap their ship in two. Lucy had nicknamed it 'Stormbringer' because conjuring storms was its power; which was highly devastating for a ship in the middle of an ocean. Through teamwork the two groups managed to defend their vessel and send the demon literally flying away.

With the mages suspecting the demon was being controlled by dark mages, they had followed the injured serpent to an uncharted, hidden island far out in the middle of nowhere. Despite not knowing what they were getting into, the mages and pirates split into two teams: one to guard the ship, and one to search the island to gather information and find out who was behind the summoning.

Gray had stayed on the ship with two members of the Straw Hats, Franky and Usopp, and successfully defended the pirates' vessel from one angry, giant sea demon. However, he was washed overboard and was nearly devoured by the demon, but through quick-thinking and with the last of his strength he protected himself at the last second.

He had awoken much later within a pitch-black cavern only to find the evil demon sharing the same darkness. It was then he had learned of what was truly happening on the island that was better known as the _Black Ocean Gate_. The evil serpent was a both a prisoner and a slave, forced to do the bidding of one wicked, powerful old man who possessed the ancient artifact, the Anima Stone. Sealed inside the Stone was half of the demon's soul and because of its existence, the fiend's will could be manipulated with ease and death would never come to the pitiful creature no matter how much it desired it.

It had asked for Gray to bring upon its own demise by seeking out the destruction of the Anima Stone. But in order for the mage to succeed in obtaining the artifact, the demon was willing to grant him power. Exhausted and drained of all magic, Gray had no choice but to reluctantly agree. Together they formed a _Blood Pact_; a dark, ancient, forbidden blood magic that required the exchange of half of Gray's soul with the demon's to form an ultimate bond.

Gray had gained immeasurable demonic power but it was not enough to put a stop the mages who controlled the demon serpent named Tuirehal. He was taken down and captured before turned into their obedient slave, taking Tuirehal's position.

He was forced to fight his own friends against his will, nearly killing them with his awful new powers. When all seemed hopeless and lost, it was Tuirehal who appeared and sacrificed its life. By dying, Gray's life perished as well and the powerful spells that controlled him had been broken and dispelled.

However, death had only been temporary due to the power of the Anima Stone – an important fact the evil mages did not know, giving Gray the perfect chance for a surprise attack upon his revival. The wicked master of the island was no more and with his death followed the defeat of his subordinates.

Tuirehal was free and the pirates had a way to return back home. After Fairy Tail had opened the portal to send their new friends back to their own world, there was one last task for Gray to do.

Combining his power with Tuirehal's, they summoned a devastating storm of incredible magnitude that raged on for seven days, sealing the entire island under ice and making it completely uninhabitable and impassable. It was unreachable by ship as well for the surrounding ocean was frozen solid with glaciers that stretched tens of kilometers out at sea, covered in massive crystal tides that were tens of meters tall.

Both demon and human had expended their power until none was left, forcing Tuirehal to fall into a deep sleep where its body was then sealed within Gray's blood-infused ice.

While the demon slept, the power Gray had gained fell dormant, allowing him to resume his normal life again. The incident on the island and the Blood Pact felt like a distant memory for Gray and his friends as time, (for the most part), continued on.

However, little did he know it was all about to change with the evil forces of Tartarus plunging the world into turmoil and personally waging a war against Fairy Tail.

Hell will soon rise in the battle against darkness and only the strongest will prevail...

* * *

**On the Brink  
**

When Gray Fullbuster opened his eyes, he was no longer in bed, but standing in a black abyss that was as frigid as the coldest winter night. The cold was penetrating and unnerving, capable of making the Ice-Make mage shiver despite his immunity to low temperatures. He wasn't alone; there was another being lurking within the endless shadow – its dark, sinister presence always known but never seen whenever Gray dreamt of nothing but shadows. Until now.

A pair of eerie, glowing green orbs emerged from the darkness before him; eyes that were surprisingly human-like in size. Then, as if a curtain was slowly drawn open from a window, the darkness crawled away to reveal the world once hidden in shadow and the true form of the being who ruled its realm.

Shocked, Gray's breath was taken away at the familiar sight around him. He stood within a vast, open chamber made entirely of bluish-white ice which was the main hall of the grand temple-palace Gray had created with his own two hands. Rows of ornate columns held up the enormous domed roof that depicted a stylized sea serpent whose head spiraled towards the centre. New to the place were tall, spiny spires and large, jagged formations of ice that jutted from the floor, congregating around the chamber's center to form treacherous steps and a tall, frozen throne. Behind it was the enormous mound of sharp crimson ice that stretched down the grand hall where it disappeared within the endless darkness beyond the reach of light.

And seated lazily within the high throne of sharp ice, was Gray's other half – a young man who looked nearly identical to the mage, but with eyes that were green, vibrant and fierce and hair that was as white as freshly fallen snow. He was dressed in the same attire Gray had left him back on the cursed island; a pair of black pants, barefooted, and a long button-less white coat with the sleeves crusted in pale frost.

One leg was dangling over what appeared to be the throne's armrest and he leaned heavily on his elbow on the other, propping the side of his head up on knuckles crusted in ice. A thorny crown of crystal would complete the look of an extremely bored, evil king of this dark and frozen palace.

"_Sera-shi assa ka-sha, shawlr,_" greeted the unholy being in a voice that was not Gray's but the loud, deep, and snarling tone of the great sea demon named _Tuirehal. _The hissing words reverberated throughout the vast room and made the hairs on the back of Gray's neck stand on end; _Welcome to my domain, child._

The Ice-Make mage snapped out of his shock and furrowed his brow in slight confusion. Never had he experienced this before; where he stood within the great palace he had personally molded, facing a demonically possessed version of _himself_. This wasn't a dream – he was made aware of that fact. But it wasn't entirely real either. He wasn't actually standing in the grand hall of the frozen temple he had created for Tuirehal back on the black island. This place was a part of his mind; somewhere deep within his subconsciousness – perhaps even his shared soul.

Gray took a few wary steps forward, his bare feet quietly padding against the ice that made up the floor. "The hell's going on? You should be sleeping," he demanded, his breath misting in the freezing air. And not to mention the reinforced seal Master had given him was still in place, imbued into the necklace he always wore. It was supposed to suppress the demonic entity if it were ever to stir from its slumber.

His demonic half narrowed his gaze, boring into the other with utter disdain. "I _was_ asleep," Tuirehal lowly spat in the human tongue, "For over seven of your short human years, I have slept undisturbed. But now I am not fully asleep nor am I fully awake. My body slumbers, however my mind has become restless. All because of your incompetence. You had to go and get yourself killed like a damn fool."

Gray gritted his teeth at the horrid memory that resurfaced, where his body was torn by deadly, searing lasers spewed from the mouths of the ugly little dragon babies during the chaos that broke out at the end of the Grand Magic Games. However, he did not truly die; he couldn't die, not when the demon half of his soul was bound to the world of the living through an ancient artifact that was safely hidden away by the master of Fairy Tail.

Tuirehal had awoken then, triggered by the painful death of Gray. Seeking vengeance, the demon's fearsome power became the mage's when they were both revived. But the moment lasted only mere seconds because time had been reversed, turning Gray's death and Tuirehal's awakening into a remnant thought.

"It haunts you – plagues you like a withering disease. You dream of that moment every night. And what you dream, I must suffer through it as well," the demon continued bitterly. "How am I to sleep with your accursed nightmares ruining mine?"

Gray snorted, but said nothing having no good answer.

His other half's lips twisted into a thin, cruel smile, knowing full-well what troubled the teen. They were one of mind and soul after all, there were no secrets between them. "You are afraid of my power returning. You are afraid of harming _her_."

The Ice-Make mage lowered his gaze to the clenched fist by his side. The memory was vivid; the moment when he first opened his eyes, reborn from death and imbued with an incredible, daunting power… He had found Juvia's hands clasped around his, but she was completely frozen; her whole body turned into solid ice with crystal tears streaking down her saddened face.

It was a horrifying sight – one that continued to haunt him to this day. If it were not for Ultear's sacrifice… Gray wasn't sure what would have happened. Would Juvia still be alive? Or would she have died due to his power overwhelming hers?

Juvia didn't remember being frozen when Gray had confronted her about it. She only remembered his gruesome death and nothing more. Lyon, however, saw what Gray had become and had even tried to draw out the truth when things had settled, but the younger mage was reluctant to share.

"What you fear most may never come true, child, so long as you do not fall before another lowly pest. However, there is the matter with those _false demons_ wreaking havoc on your lands and the one called a _Devil Slayer_," Tuirehal hissed the title in contempt. He shifted in his seat, soundly breaking the thin layer of frost that covered his sleeves and hands, to lean against the backrest that towered a meter above his snow-white head. His eyes shone bright with malice.

"When you manipulated the cursed ice that froze that village, you had sensed it, did you not? It was the power of a demon's – the power to slay another demon with ease – but it was not magic, not like yours and not like mine. The wretch who turned you into a puny, sniveling whelp reeked the same foul aura. In spite of their unknown power, they are still _inferior_. Lesser fiends. Mere spawns of a wretched human! If you dare fall in disgrace against such lowly dreck, then I will have no choice but to fully awaken."

"That won't ever happen," Gray stated, steeling against the other's fervent glower with one of his own. He was confident in his own abilities. His will to fight and protect the ones he loved was strong and unwavering. He didn't need the dark, cursed power sealed within his heart and soul to prevail over evil.

"Prove your words true," his other half challenged, folding his arms and crossing one leg over the other. The ice that broke off his fingers from the movement reformed within a second, soundly crackling as it spread. "Slay those accursed beings before they slay you and your worthless companions. You have grown stronger on your own, but will that strength be enough? You struggled to win against the wretch in the Sun Village so how will you conquer the rest? You may not be as fortunate to find out their weaknesses before it is too late. If you fail…"

Suddenly, there was movement coming from within the blood-red ice. A massive, black shadowy creature began to emerge from the scarlet crystal like a waking ghost. Rising on a long neck, the giant snake-like fiend had eyes that glowed the same sinister green as the one who sat upon the frozen throne, but much monstrous in size and with pupils that were vertical slits. The same colour of lines traced an intricate pattern all over its head and serpentine body, shining bright in the shadows but not bright enough to chase the darkness away. Light gradually revealed the giant, reptilian head of a demonic sea serpent covered in iridescent blue scales that dully glistened. Webbed, spiny fins sprouted on either side of its head like ears while many long and twisted black horns grew from the back, sharp and deadly. Hundreds of curved, pointed fangs, each twice as long as Gray was tall, filled its enormous jaws that were big enough to swallow a crowd of over forty people whole in a single bite.

This was Tuirehal's true form, no longer a charred and blackened skeleton or a living, rotten corpse, but the mighty, fearsome leviathan that once terrorized the ocean centuries ago. 'Dark Sea Lord' was its given title as written in the few ancient scrolls of history Levi and Master had managed to uncover after learning of Gray's fate. Evil emanated from the demon like a powerful curse, making the air heavy and colder, further chilling Gray down to the core. The teen tensed at the sight of the hideous monster looming above him, full of life, vigour, and spite; completely different from what Gray was used to seeing.

**If you fail in defeating them alone then together we shall show them true Hell! ** the serpent bellowed, its dreadful voice thundering within Gray's mind, threatening to split his head apart. It lowered its massive head, overshadowing the one seated upon the throne, to stare intently at the Ice-Make mage, its large, slanted nostrils flaring. **The moment you falter will be the moment I will rise. Remember this, for I will not continue to lie dormant when your life comes to another bitter end. No seal can contain my wrath, not even that measly little trinket you wear. There will be vengeance and there will be chaos for nothing but hatred will reign. Our rage will sunder both heaven and earth and all who oppose us will cower, writhe, and grovel before they die. There will not be any mercy, only **_**death!**_

"Be sure none of your friends are around if that time ever comes," Gray's other half spoke up beneath the great serpent's shadow. Only his shining green eyes were visible, reflecting a hint of sneer. "Do not fear what you will become, child. Sometimes only a demon can kill a demon. _Shi-kussa serass ka._" _I will be waiting until then._

As one, both pairs of glowing green orbs slowly closed and darkness followed right after, casting the realm in cold, black shadows once more.

Gray gasped awake, out of breath and shivering from the lingering cold. He sat up abruptly, jumped out of bed and went straight for his bathroom while stepping over piles of discarded clothes. The Lacrima light mounted to the ceiling automatically turned on as he entered the bathroom, casting it in a soft yellow glow.

Planting his palms firmly on the counter of his bathroom sink, Gray leaned forward and stared at his reflection in the mirror, overly relieved to see his hair still black and his eyes the normal shade of blue. Heaving a deep sigh, he lowered onto his elbows and ran his hands through his messy hair.

The demon's word kept echoing through his head, its warning bringing nothing but dread at what could possibly happen in the upcoming future.

"Damn it, snake, saying all that doesn't help at all," he growled irritably at his sink before turning the water on. He splashed his face with warm water in hope of chasing away the last of the cold and glanced out the small window in the room, seeing the morning light beginning to peek through.

His gut twisted in knots. Today was the day he and the others of Fairy Tail were going to depart for their mission to guard their assigned ex-counselors. Chances were high that each team will encounter one of the demons of Tartarus and confront them in battle – a battle that could result in the same consequences as Laxus's team or worse.

Gray sighed again and bowed his head as he furled his hands into fists upon the smooth stone of his counter. His heart was rapidly pounding and his body shaking. He was afraid, there was no denying it.

But he shouldn't be afraid. There shouldn't be anything to fear. Those demons of Tartarus were weak and inferior compared to the formidable serpent bound forever to his soul.

He met his own gaze in the mirror before finding the blue mark of Fairy Tail proudly displayed on his bare chest. "I won't fail," he told his reflection so his other half could hear him loud and clear.

* * *

The early morning sun was hidden above the overcast clouds, making Magnolia Town seem quiet and gloomy. The streets were bare with the majority of the townsfolk still asleep or indoors. It was perfect for the members of Fairy Tail to quickly make their way through town without attracting fans or admirers, thus avoiding any unnecessary delays to their departure.

"Hey, make sure those bastards don't lay a hand on your old man," said Natsu as Gray and Juvia turned off the main path that led to the animal stables. Instead of taking a land mount, the pair was heading for the mountains outside of town where their ride was waiting.

"That's not polite. He's an _ex-councilor_ not just an old man," Wendy corrected the older Dragon Slayer. Carla, held in the girl's arms, nodded in agreement.

"Ex-councilor. Old man. Same thing," the pink-haired mage retorted with a short huff. Happy snickered beside him, perched over his partner's shoulder.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to the Old Hog," said Gray, giving the other three teams a confident grin and a wave of his hand. "Best of luck to you guys. Don't any of you die, ya hear?"

Gajeel snorted. "It'll be Tartarus who should be worried about that," the iron-eater replied with a sneer, baring his sharp teeth. Alongside him, Pantherlily smirked while the three members of Shadow Gear wore determined expressions.

"I really hope there won't be any more causalities," said Lisanna as she clasped her hands together and frowned in worry. She received a sympathetic pat on the back from her burly brother.

"If we hurry, we can stop them from hurting any more people," Lucy chimed in.

They all nodded and exchanged one last good-bye and wish of luck before Gray and Juvia separated from the group.

It was a quiet trek for the pair until the instant they left the town gate. The water mage latched onto Gray's arm and said, "Juvia is very happy to be with Gray! Juvia made a picnic to share." Her smile was bright, making the gloomy sky above seem a little less dreary with her cheer. She held up a wicker basket that was probably full of food items that creepily bore Gray's face or were made into his image.

The Ice-Make mage squirmed and tried to gently push her away but she was stuck on like glue. "H-Hey! We're not going on a picnic! We're on an important mission here!" he exclaimed, irked by her closeness and her lack of focus.

"Juvia understands. This mission can still be romantic. With Juvia and Gray alone together…" Slipping the handle of her basket to the crook of her elbow, she cupped her free hand over her blushing face as she fantasized another bizarre love scenario in her head.

Gray rolled his eyes and quietly snorted as he looked off to the side. "There's nothing romantic about guarding an old geezer. Or fighting demons," he grumbled, his mood turning solemn.

The water mage loosened her grip at his tone, dropping her hand down to entwine her fingers around his to give him a gentle, assuring squeeze.

Gray held her hand a little moment longer before pulling away, unable to block out the dreadful memory that chose to resurface once again.

Juvia didn't say anything. She never did. Nor did she ever overreact with rejection whenever he withdrew from her touch like she used to. Ever since the whole incident at the Grand Magic Games, it was a small smile she always wore, kind and meaningful. Gray wasn't sure if she understood what troubled him, but he had a feeling she somehow knew even though she couldn't remember.

She knew of the Blood Pact and the demon who slept within him; everyone in Fairy Tail knew and no one else. It was one of the guild's most well guarded secrets to keep the Magic Council at bay. But now that the Magic Council was nothing but ruins and most of its main members dead, it almost didn't matter if the secret was leaked or not.

The best he could give Juvia in return for her smile was an apologetic look which she quietly accepted.

Once they reached the steep, rocky slope of the mountains at the edge of the forest that bordered the town, Gray made a staircase of rough ice that led straight up to make the climb an ease. At the top, they carefully made their way over uneven terrain to find the hidden entrance to an enormous cave. The gaping maw leading to the heart of the mountain was concealed by magic runes that lined the rocks around the opening. It was Master Makarov who had set up the powerful spell seven years ago to hide the creature that dwelled within.

Even though it was invisible, Gray knew where the entrance was for he would often come here to visit. "Hey! Rise and shine!" he yelled into the mouth of the cave, which when viewed from where he stood, appeared to be a solid wall of gray-brown mountain rock.

Not before long, there was a deep growling reverberating from deep within followed by the snarling, threatening rasps of; "Who dares trespass on _my_ mountain?!" Heavy footsteps echoed and the ground trembled as something large stomped towards the opening. The creature released a throaty growl as it emerged from the mountainside like a vicious predator, snapping its large, reptilian jaws full of browning, sharp teeth in a ferocious manner.

Gray had to shove Juvia back and quickly step aside in order to avoid being trampled by the giant beast the size of a full-grown dragon. It was a winged, muscular demon armoured in thick, gray scales and bony, silvery plates. Its pale blue membranous wings were attached to its arms like a wyvern's, frayed and full of holes, and whipping behind it was its long, barbed tail. It stood tall on its bird-like feet, raising its head high on a long neck covered in a coarse, bristly mane. Sprouting on both sides of its head was once a mighty pair of large yellowish horns that curved forward, but one had been broken in half long ago. Tied to the base of each horn were two lengths of thick rope knotted together to form reins that hung down the side of its neck.

The demon broke into an amusing laugh, letting out a few dry wheezing sounds as it turned in Gray's direction, its tail absentmindedly smashing into the mountain wall, leaving a deep scar. Five round eyes stared at the nearest mountain wall, with two pairs on both sides of its head and one eye in the center of its forehead. One pair was milky white and permanently blind while the other three shone bright and red but were hardly any better. "How was my performance, Half-Lord? Were you impressed by my impersonation of a terrifying monster?" it asked the mountain, its voice rugged and hoarse like an elderly man's.

'Half-Lord' was Gray's given title by the demon and no matter how many times the ice-mage had tried to persuade it to call him by his name, the beast would never listen. "You're getting better," Gray answered with a little smirk. "And I'm down here."

Zifur was its name and it was a former slave to the man who could control the will of demons through his magical chains. For twenty years, the wyvern had served the man until it was accidentally freed from its binds when Tuirehal had killed the man back on the black island. After that, the old demon had pledged its eternal servitude to the sea serpent and Gray, and continued to willingly serve the Ice-Make mage as a loyal servant even after the teen dismissed the demon of its duties. Senile, humble, and non-violent in nature, the strong, fearsome-looking beast was unlike most demons Gray had encountered.

With nowhere to go and no homeland to return to, Zifur had chosen to remain in Fiore and close to Magnolia Town. The wyvern had made the mountain cave its new home and never ventured out on its own considering it had a bad habit of flying blindly into everything. For its own safety as well as preventing any harm and panic to the civilians around the country, it was best for it to stay under Fairy Tail's watchful eye.

Zifur constantly needed a guide to fly and because of that, it became a useful set of wings, able to provide a quick form of transportation over long distances that some of the guild members utilized. The wyvern wasn't just a mode of transport, it had become somewhat of a friend as well; someone Gray could sometimes confide with when he wanted to discuss about one particular sea demon.

"Are you ready to fly out, Zifur? We have an urgent mission to get to," Gray continued.

The winged beast turned its backside to the mage and bowed its head at a boulder. "Always at your service, Half-Lord. Ask and I shall deliver," the demon answered humbly as it lowered onto his knees and elbows, its giant wings folded at its sides.

Gray nodded at Juvia to get on the wyvern's back. She had met Zifur a few times and had often brought snacks for it whenever she accompanied Gray for a visit. Today she offered the demon a few of her 'Gray' and 'Juvia' buns from her basket, tossing them into the beast's big mouth.

"Delectable," the demon praised with a toothy grin. It turned its head to give the girl climbing onto its back a sideways glance. "Your food is a marvelous wonder. Thank you, kind Juvia."

The water mage smiled. "You are welcome."

She sat behind Gray who stood between the wyvern's broad shoulders with Zifur's reins in his hands. Once she was settled, the ice-user gave a strong tug on the rope, making the demon rise. It crouched, and then sprung upwards before spreading its arms and massive wings wide to catch air. With each noisy flap, they flew higher and higher, reaching the overcast sky in less than a minute.

Hair and clothes whipped back at the speed of their ascent. The wind was strong and cold at the higher altitude, forcing the riders to hang on tight so they wouldn't slip and fall off. Not wanting to travel under the dismal gloom, Gray pulled back on the reins to make the winged beast soar into the clouds. Through the thick, moist mist, they couldn't see anything until they broke to the upper surface.

Gray was blinded momentarily by the intense glare of the sun, but smiled at its warmth nonetheless. He steered Zifur to face north-east where their ex-councilor was hiding somewhere within that region in one of the remote villages. It would have taken at least three to four hours to locate the old man if he and Juvia had travelled on land. Using Zifur shortened that time to less than an hour.

As they glided above the ocean of clouds in the radiant sun, the flying beast suddenly spoke up, "I can sense a dark presence in the direction we are heading, Half-Lord. It is faint but I know it is of another demon."

Gray's mood darkened as he narrowed his eyes at the horizon before him. Was Tartarus was already there? He tightened his hold on the reins, feeling the rough rope dig painfully into the palms of his hands. "We need to fly faster! We have to get there before it's too late!"

The wyvern nodded. "If you so desire, Half-Lord. I shall perform the Drop Maneuver."

Gray peered over his shoulder to glance at his partner, seeing her expression the same as his. "Juvia! Hang onto me!"

"As you wish!" The girl eagerly obeyed and clung onto the ice mage's back, her arms wrapping around his upper torso with her slender fingers clutching to the fabric of his shirt. She pressed her face uncomfortably against the nape of his neck and quietly giggled.

There was no time to complain however, because Zifur folded its wings and dove downwards, plunging into the white sea below them headfirst.

The Ice-Make mage had to freeze his hands in order to keep his grip on the reins as they plummeted at an incredible speed. They broke through the bottom layer of clouds, finding the earth coming towards them at a blinding rate. Baring his teeth, Gray yanked hard on the rope and at the last second, Zifur spread its arms to make them swoop back up, aiming at the sky once again.

Faster they flew over the earth, the ground below and the clouds above nothing but a blur of natural colours as they zoomed towards their destination.

Gray stared ahead intently; his mind focused. The only thought that passed through his head was that he couldn't let Tartaros win. He wasn't going to fail his mission and he wasn't going to lose to a lesser demon no matter what it took.

* * *

A/N: As I've mentioned earlier, this story is experimental; something I wanted to expand on since completing _Stormbringer_. Depending on how the Tartarus Arc unfolds and how well this story is received, I might continue on with this story at a slow, gradual pace. (Did you guys read the latest chapter? So exciting to find out Silver's true identity!)

I certainly hope you all enjoyed it. If you are confused and have questions or comments, feel free to ask.

Thanks for reading and have a good day!


End file.
